


tl;dr: the procrastinator

by sooyah (colourmeblack)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourmeblack/pseuds/sooyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semester tujuh, blok D. Kemudian ada yang bertanya, "Gimana KTI-mu?"</p><p>(a repost from wordpress; well, what's new anyway)</p>
            </blockquote>





	tl;dr: the procrastinator

 

 

> _Glaukoma diderita oleh hampir 67 juta orang di dunia. Diperkirakan separuh dari jumlah tersebut adalah orang keturunan Asia, dengan prevalensi glaukoma sudut tertutup (angle-closure glaucoma/ACG) lebih tinggi dibanding tipe glaukoma lainnya (Cioffi et al., 2014)._

“Tunggu,” Kyungsoo menyela, “kau tidak sedang menulis sesuatu di blog dan menggunakan isi Bab I proposal skripsimu sebagai  _filler_ , kan?”

“ _Damn it,_ Kyungsoo _._ ”

\---

 _So let’s face it_. Kadang kau bosan. Kadang kau ingin melakukan sesuatu. Kadang kau bosan dan ingin melakukan sesuatu tapi kau tidak bisa melakukannya, entah karena malas, tidak punya alat yang diperlukan, malas, ada hal lain yang harus dikerjakan, atau malas.

“ _Stop procrastinating_!” suara Kyungsoo terdengar lagi. _Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo_.

“ _Shut up and dance,_ Kyungsoo!”

“ _You shut up and_  actually _start to write something_ , _miss_!”

 

\---

Pembelaan diri di masa-masa penyusunan proposal biasanya bervariasi di kalimat:

"Dosbingku susah banget ditemui!"

"Eh, judulku kemarin ditolak. Hehe."

"AKU DISURUH GANTI JUDUL PADAHAL PROPOSALNYA UDAH KELAR, SIALAN."

 

Pembelaan diri di masa-masa post-penyusunan-proposal- _but-not-quite-doing-the-deed_ biasanya berbunyi:

"Cara ngurus EC gimana ya kok malas."

"Kenapa penelitianku ga data sekunder aja sih??????"

"Kok pengen ganti judul dan dosbing ya. Hehe."

 

Pembelaan diri ketika SUDAH ADA TEMAN SEANGKATAN YANG PENDADARAN DI AWAL SEMESTER ENAM, _ALERT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL_.

"BYE DUNIA, BYE MASA DEPAN CERAH."

"SI ANU UDAH PENDADARAN, GUE KAPAN?!"

"...eh guys yuk proposal dikejar agar supaya segera diberi buket bunga."

 

Ya, hidup itu berat. Hidup ditambah skripsi juga berat. Hidup ditambah skripsi dengan segala ketentuan yang aneh dan ajaib di fakultas yang juga aneh dan ajaib, semakin berat.

 

Maksudku, ketika orang lain harus menyelesaikan mata kuliah wajib sebanyak sekian SKS dan KKN dulu sebelum mulai dikejar-kejar skripsi dan kamu bisa mulai  ~~ngambis~~ mencicil berburu dosen pembimbing dan penelitian di akhir semester empat dan semacam-ditekan-tapi-tidak-juga untuk menyelesaikan tugas akhirmu secepat mungkin agar tepat waktu dan bisa lulus yudisium di penghujung semester tujuh lalu libur ( _approximately_ ) tiga bulan (atau lebih) sebelum dilempar ke rumah sakit di fase rotasi klinik...

Yah.

 

Yang dibutuhkan sebenarnya standar: dukungan moral, pengingat bahwa  _kerjaanmu yang lain masih banyak_ dan _ya ampun kamu mau lulus umur berapa kalau skripsi ditunda terus_ , kadang tamparan halus dari orang-orang yang sudah jauh di depan.

Bukan Kyungsoo yang ongkang-ongkang kaki. Proposal? Cek. Seminar proposal? Cek. Seminar hasil? Cek. Pendadaran? Cek.

Bukan Kyungsoo yang ongkang-ongkang kaki dan menolak mengajarimu cara mengolah data dengan STATA. Bukan.

 

" _This is what you signed up for_." Kyungsoo lagi-lagi berkomentar. Kali ini, silahkan lempar apapun ke arah kepalanya. Tidak apa-apa--masih ada  _elastic bandage_ sisa latihan OSCE tahun lalu, siap dipakai.

**Author's Note:**

> EC: ethical clearance, semacam surat ijin dari komite etik yang harus diurus dulu sebelum melakukan penelitian untuk memastikan penelitian tersebut tidak melanggar kode etik.


End file.
